The Fangirl Collection Of USUK
by Nutmeg1234
Summary: Alright basically each chapter is a different story of USUK smut, some funny some serious.  18. Human AND country names will be used. Contains yaoi duh. Suggestions are encouraged.


**READ HERE FOR THE GIST**

Hey everyone, all right so a quick run down on how this is going to work. So the gist of this is every chapter in this story is going to be different. None of them are going to relate to each other, so please don't get confused. They're all USUK I promise, and they're all smut. Every chapter is a different story. They're my own ideas (except for this first one) [but suggestions are welcomed~]

* * *

><p><strong>STORY BEHIND THIS CHAPTER:<strong>

I'm in a club called Writer's Guild at my school. It's to help with writing skills for those who want to be teachers when they get older, those who want to be published, and those who just want to have fun. So yesterday only six or seven of the members showed up and they were all Hetalia fans (thank god) and we did a round about.

Round about definition= we sit in a circle and I give a topic (I'm the president) and I give thirty seconds to write down the beginning of a story. After thirty seconds, we trade with the person to your right and they continue your story. We continue this until you get your story back.

All right, so the second topic of the meeting was Superhero's. So my friend Cheyenne began writing about America, and it turned into a smut with my help :)

* * *

><p>"YAHOO!" Alfred shouted. –Wait I'm sorry I mean 'Captain America'.<p>

It was Alfred's first night on patrol as the cities superhero and he had to make sure there was no evil lurking about. WHEN SUDDENLY-

"Help! Someone please help!" shouted a distant cry in strain.

Alfred smiled and began running towards the cry. He ran through the alleys, leaped over trashcans and wired fences until he saw the shadow of a figure in an alleyway on the ground.

"Finally! I thought you would never come…" said the man. The shadow of the man stood and walked out of the darkness to reveal Arthur Kirkland. Alfred was confused at first as to why he called for help.

"What do you need me for?" Alfred questioned him.

"Someone took scones…" Arthur blushed.

"Really?" Alfred said as he began to take off his shirt. "That's the best excuse you could come up with?"

Arthur blushed deepened and he avoided eye contact with the now shirtless hero. "It doesn't matter because either way you showed up right?"

He looked up. "What are you doing?"

Alfred smiled seductively. "I'm saving you with my sexy powers of awesomeness." He stated this as though it were completely obvious.

"Oh I see." Arthur returned the smile and walked closer to Alfred. He looked up into Alfred's sky blue eyes and stood on his toes to kiss him.

Alfred happily returned the kiss eagerly. He slipped his hands around Arthur's slim waist and then up the back of his shirt as to pull the small blonde man closer to him. Arthur soon had wiggled out of his jacket and discarded it on the dirty floor of the alleyway. Alfred however thought his shirt needed to stay with the jacket, so he began unbuttoning the white shirt as kissed the man's neck receiving moans of pleasure in return.

"Mmm…Alfred…" Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and kissed him deeply.

"Shh…" Alfred broke the kiss and gently placed a finger on the small man's soft lips. "Tonight I'm Captain America."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Really? Captain America? Could you be anymore- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Alfred had picked Arthur up in his arms and was now carrying him in direction of the streets bridal style. "We can't have sex in an alley Arthur. If someone sees me, then they'll know my secret identity and you'll become a target."

"Why would I become a target?" Arthur questioned as the dim lights of the city streets greeted them. Alfred looked around and spotted a Hilton near and began walking down the sidewalk.

"Because you're my weakness." Alfred said seriously.

Arthur smiled and blushed deeply.

"Plus the way you ride, OH GOD… everyone would be after you. I wouldn't get to have sex with you anymore!" Alfred announced just as serious as his last statement.

Arthur's smile faded but the blush remained plastered to his face. "So where are we going to?"

"The Hilton suits up ahead. You're staying there aren't you?" Alfred questioned.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"This is my country dude. I'm supposed to know where all the other countries are staying for the World Conferences that I host. Ludwig, Matthew, and Ivan are staying here too."

"That's not creepy at all."

They stayed in silence until they reach the hotel. Alfred carried Arthur through the huge revolving door and into the lobby. They received strange and disapproving stares for people inside, but no one tried to stop them, so they stayed on course to the elevator.

Once inside and the doors were closed, Alfred pressed his lips to Arthur's mouth. Arthur moaned in response and pressed his hands gently against Alfred's chest so he could feel his smooth skin.

"Alfred press the button for floor eleven…" Arthur panted as he moved to Alfred's jaw trailing butterfly kisses down his neck. Alfred did as he was told and then brought his lips crashing back against Arthur's. They shared heated breaths as the door's opened to floor eleven.

Alfred took two steps out of the elevator and walked into a wall. They broke the kiss and Alfred reached into Arthur's pocket and headed towards room 262.

"I still think it's creepy that you know where all the countries are staying." Arthur thought out loud to break the silence.

"I have to keep you guys safe don't I? No matter how much I love New York, this is a dangerous place. I want to keep tabs on everyone as a just incase you need me."

Their small chat stopped and Arthur rested his head against Alfred's chest and they soon reached room 262. Arthur took the room key from Alfred's hand and slid it through the slot until the light flashed green, signaling to them that they would finally be alone.

Once they were inside and the door was shut, Alfred carried Arthur over to the other side of the rom and dropped him gently on the bed. Arthur laughed lightly and Alfred soon loomed over his body.

He hungrily eyed the small man's chest. Arthur made no movement to stop him when he slid one hand slowly down his milky white skin. He stopped when he reach Arthur's pants. He undid them in one swift motion and slid them quickly off Arthur's legs leaving him in only his underwear. But those were gone in a flash and soon lying beside his pants.

Once he was completely naked, Alfred moved back up to Arthur's lips kissing them lightly and slowly increasing the pressure. Arthur moaned underneath him and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, pulling him closer.

"Alfred…" Arthur moaned out between breaths. Alfred took this advantage to slide his tongue into Arthur's open mouth and explore the wet cavern. He wrapped his tongue around Arthur's before removing himself from Arthur's mouth. However Arthur caught it before it could fully leave his mouth and sucked on it gently once before letting it leave for good.

Alfred smiled seductively and began kissing at Arthur's jawline. He licked and sucked gently, leaving little red spots for the world to see that Arthur belonged to Alfred. He trailed his kisses down Arthur's neck and to his chest. He stopped when he reached Arthur's small nipple and sucked on it gently while caressing the other with his thumb.

"Ngh…Alfred, that feels so good…-AH!" Arthur exclaimed as Alfred playfully bit the small nub before continuing down his body with butterfly kisses. He traveled down to Arthur's navel and dipped his tongue in playfully and kissed it sweetly, receiving a small squeak from Arthur.

Alfred laughed heartedly and traveled further south until he reached Arthur's member. Slightly erect and already dripping with precum. Arthur's breath filled the room, as they both were silent.

Alfred looked up at Arthur making sure he had his attention as he started placing heated breaths on the head making it twitch slightly. Alfred then began placing kisses around the member as he took it into his hands.

"Alfred…Alfred, please, stop teasing me…" Arthur pleased as he moved under Alfred's touch.

"That's it beg like a good little boy." Alfred said before he started licking the length of his cock and massaging his ball sack.

"A-Alfred…please! Please take-NGH!" Arthur begged as Alfred began sucking gently on the head. Arthur moaned in pleasure and Alfred took more and more of the member's length into his mouth until he was deep throating Arthur. Arthur's curled hands left the comfort of the sheets and tangled themselves in Alfred's golden locks.

"D-deeper Alfred…" Arthur panted. Alfred did as he was told and went deeper and soon began swallowing giving Arthur the need to arch his back and thrust slightly into Alfred's mouth. Alfred continued to avoid his gag reflexes and soon began humming a tune sending vibrations through Arthur's body.

Arthur recognized the tune and soon propped himself on his elbows to look at Alfred who had pulled Arthur out of his mouth. "A-are you humming…Batman?"

"Guilty~" Alfred laughed as his he pumped Arthur's member with his hand until Arthur arched his back and ejaculated on Alfred's bare chest.

"Y-you're insane…" Arthur panted as Alfred kissed his neck.

"Yeah I know, but that's not what matters right now." Alfred said as he wagged his digits in front of Arthur's face. Arthur took the silent message and opened his mouth so Alfred could place them in his mouth.

Alfred began marking Arthur's neck with traces of hickeys once more while Arthur sucked and wrapped his tongue around each finger. Alfred pulled his fingers away from Arthur, but not before Arthur could give them one last suck.

"Are you ready Arthur?" Alfred said as he slipped off his pants to reveal a fully erect member dripping with precum.

"Yeah… how did you get so…excited already?" Arthur questioned marveling at the member.

"What can I say," Alfred shrugged and placed his first digit at Arthur's entrance. "You're moans are REALLY sexy dude."

"Please don't call me dude when we're about to make lov-AH!" Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulders as the first finger was wedged inside of him. Alfred kissed the corner of Arthur's eyes to take away the tears that threatened to spill over. He pulled the finger in only to move it in once more and he repeated this pattern. Soon enough the pain melted into pleasure and Arthur moaned out Alfred's name as he paced the second finger inside of the man underneath him.

He thrusted his fingers in while picking up his speed. Arthur's face grew more flushed by the second as Alfred added the third and final finger into his lover.

"Ngh…Alfred…Alfred, Alfred~" Arthur spoke the words as though they were sweet honey. Alfred kissed Arthur gently and removed his fingers slowly and grabbed Arthur's hips.

"Are you ready Arthur?"

"Yes, please Alfred, I want you inside of me." Arthur blushed but didn't move his emerald eyes from Alfred.

"All right." Alfred took the chance and slowly entered Arthur's entrance.

"NGH!" Arthur cried and Alfred stopped kissing the man's lips and massaging his cheek.

"Shh, it's alright Arthur I'm here." Alfred moved his arms so he could wrap them around the crying man. "It'll stop hurting soon, I promise."

Arthur nodded giving Alfred the signal to start moving again. He thrusted in all the way, receiving more cries from Arthur but this time he didn't stop. He pulled out only to thrust back in and he repeated this pattern until Arthur's cries of pain faded into erotic moans of pleasure.

"NGH! ALFRED! OH MY GOD, RIGHT THERE! MOTHER OF BLODDY FUCKING HELL!"

Alfred laughed as he hit Arthur's prostate causing him to swear in such ecstasy. His moans grew in volume and Alfred began burying his tongue in Arthur's mouth to engage in a tongue battle for dominance in which he won, while he thrusted harder and faster into Arthur's prostate.

"ALFRED!" Arthur screamed as he cam on their sweaty chests. He grew limp while Alfred rode out the wave of pleasure Arthur gave until he too cam inside of his lover.

"Whoa…" Alfred panted as he removed himself from Arthur and laid down next to him caressing his flushed cheek while he smiled weakly. "Alright you moans are too sexy Arthur."

Arthur scooted closer to Alfred and cuddled against him.

"They're all result of you love." He stretched his neck and placed a butterfly kiss on his lips. "You've gotten much better at this, I'll assure you. You're not sleeping with someone else are you?"

Alfred laughed his heroic laugh and pulled Arthur into a tight hug. "Of course not Artie! My manly and sexy heroic body is for you and you alone!"

Arthur laughed with him. "Good!"

With that, Alfred reached over and flicked the switch on the lamp plunging them into darkness as they snuggled closer to each other and drifted into a pleasant sleep in the arms of their lover.

* * *

><p>PFFFF, there better be someone out there who enjoyed this because I spent all day typing this and completely ignored my homework (it's 10:30 pm) that being said,<p>

HASTA LUEGO! *runs off to work on Revolutionary War worksheets and algebraic functions.


End file.
